1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for electrostatic latent image development and a manufacturing method of the toner for electrostatic latent image development.
2. Description of Related Art
In the image forming method by electrophotography, a latent image is formed on a photoconductor which utilizes a photoconductive material, the latent image is developed by using a toner, the image formed on the photoconductor is directly transferred to a recording material such as a paper via an intermediate transferring body, fixing the transferred image onto a recording material, and a toner image is formed on the recording material. Successively, the toner left on the photoconductor is removed. These processes are repeated.
In recent years, such electrophotography is getting applied to full-color image forming. The field of electrophotography is spreading not only to document printing in an office with a copier or printer, but also to a light printing field.
An image forming showing high resolution and beautiful color tone which are equal to or better than those of printed matter is required. As for one means which attains these requirements, miniaturization of particle size in polymerization toner has been examined (for example, see Tokukai 2003-207938A).
However, It has found that new problem occurs in miniaturizing particle size of a toner. That is, it is the problem that an electrostatic charge amount per unit mass remarkably increases since relative surface area of a toner increases with miniaturizing the particle size.
As a result, develop amount in image forming becomes instable, and it becomes difficult to form a toner image having preferable image quality. Further, an image forming method using the small size toner effects a lifetime of a charge providing member such as a carrier and developing roller.
As described above, the miniaturization of a toner for increasing resolution of an image causes a variation of a develop amount, thus results the problem in achieving an image forming with high image quality.
When develop amount in image forming is variable as described above, it easily occurs that a user is compelled to exchange a toner unexpectedly. For example, it is a burden that a toner has to be exchanged in time-sensitive situation such as making a material for a discussion right before that.
Further, for a user who makes living in light printing, a time period in stopping the apparatus for toner exchange at work may directly cause a money loss. Thus a problem of downtime for toner exchange is not negligible from a viewpoint of the user.
According to the above problems, the manufacturing process of the small size toner by polymerization method is controlled to exclude factors to cause over-charge of the toner as much as possible. Therefore, this considerably affects the productivity of the toner.
Further, it is urgent to lower a cost of manufacturing a polymerization toner which is advantageous in miniaturizing the particle size. Thus, it is strongly desired to improve an effectiveness of production (productivity).
Another object of one aspect of the invention is to provide the toner where develop amount is stable, high resolution image can be obtained, lifetime of a charge providing member is long, a downtime for an exchange can be greatly reduced, and furthermore, to provide the manufacturing method of a toner having high productivity.